Connor Lacey's Adventures of Total Drama World Tour - Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Total Drama World Tour - Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1 is the 1st episode of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Total Drama World Tour. Plot As the episode opens, Chris introduces the new season and the concept of the show, which features the competing contestants participating in culturally themed challenges all over the world and breaking into spontaneous musicals in every episode. He then introduces all the contestants, who were selected in the previous episode last season, as well as two new contestants. Chris and Chef then bring forth the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, which will take the contestants around the world. He initially receives complaints from Courtney and Owen about how unsafe the plane looks, but after smacking Owen on the head with a frying pan for his multiple complaints about flying, the contestants quiet down and show "excitement" about the plane, and Chris decides he'll give them a tour of the plane. Inside the plane, he tells the contestants that they must sing whenever he tells them in order to avoid instant elimination, something that is met with a barrage of complaints by every contestant, in particular from Duncan and Gwen, who both hate singing. The only exception to the complaining was Courtney, who doesn't have a problem with it and states how she has always wanted to sing on television. He then shows them the loser lounge, which is a seat-less compartment in which the losers of each week's challenge will stay and where the only way to sleep is to strap yourself to the wall in order to avoid feeling the jet's rumbles on the floor. He also shows them the swanky and luxurious winner's section, where the winners will stay. Ezekiel talks during the entire tour, annoying Chris and his fellow teammates constantly. In the winner's class compartment, Alejandro displays his charm in front of Lindsay, saying that the first class accommodations are what a lady deserves. This immediately makes Lindsay fall for him, and makes Tyler very jealous that Lindsay is paying so much more attention to another guy instead of him. As a result, Tyler attempts to impress Lindsay by trying, and ultimately failing, to do a handspring. Lindsay, however, is unable to remember Tyler's name and instead remembers Alejandro's name. Later, Chris explains the process of the new elimination ceremony, where those who are safe receive a barf bag full of airline-issued peanuts and those who are eliminated must jump off the plane. When Ezekiel says he has a peanut allergy, an annoyed Chris, even more than he was before, throws him out the door and declares him eliminated. However, Ezekiel, off screen, manages to climb back into the plane before it takes off by grabbing onto the landing gear and then he stows away. While the contestants are talking over things in the lunch cabin, Chris shows up and rings a bell. He tells them that whenever they hear the bell, they must all break into song. Courtney asks Chris what they're supposed to sing, and Chris says they must make up the lyrics and melody as they go along, or else they will be eliminated. The cast are confused as to what to do, but then Courtney starts off a song, which leads everyone to sing the first song of the season, Come Fly With Us. After some traveling, the contestants arrive in Egypt where Chris announces the first challenge: "Pyramid Over Under," where contestants must climb over or go under the Pyramid and reach the finish line. The contestants split into groups. One team is Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen; another is Izzy, Owen, and Noah; another is Alejandro, Bridgette, and Lindsay; another is Leshawna, Harold, and DJ; then Heather, Sierra, and Cody; and Ezekiel and Tyler go off by themselves. Inside the pyramid, the contestants have three paths that they may enter, each with a different symbol depicted on the top of the door. Leshawna, Harold and DJ go one way. Along the way through, DJ sees a mummified dog. He feels bad for it and pets it, causing it to disintegrate. This sets off a trap, dropping hundreds of scarabs on top of them. Because of this, they escape the pyramid and are the first to cross. However, this begins the Curse of the Mummified Dog. All three are placed in Team One. Owen, Izzy, and Noah go through the mummy path of the pyramid. Izzy asked to be dressed up as a mummy and eventually gets separated from Noah and Owen. They look around for her and instead find Ezekiel wrapped in mummy bandages as well. They think it's Izzy, but when Owen tries to kiss him, Noah realizes that it isn't and, mistaking him for an actual mummy, they both run away in terror. Meanwhile, outside the pyramid, Lindsay, Alejandro and Bridgette reach the top of the pyramid, and wonder how to get down. Bridgette reminds Lindsay and Alejandro that she is a surfer, and that they can surf down, taking a post that is already there. Tyler reaches the top, trying to get Lindsay to notice him, and says that he can surf too, before Bridgette accidentally hits him with the post, knocking him back down. Alejandro, Bridgette and Lindsay surf to the bottom of the pyramid. Alejandro lets the girls go first and they are both placed on Team One. Alejandro and Tyler then cross the finish line and are placed on Team Two. Noah and Owen cross soon after. When Alejandro sees who's in his team, he pretends to be happy with it, but bursts into a Spanish rant in the bathroom confessional. In the pyramid, Sierra accidentally sets off a trap and nearly kills Heather, who pretends to be okay with it in order to make Sierra like her. Then, Sierra, Heather and Cody exit the pyramid. Sierra is put as the last member for Team Two, while Cody and Heather become the first of Team Three. Meanwhile, on the top of the pyramid Gwen and Courtney argue over how to go down the side while Duncan becomes aggravated. When Chris rings the song bell and tells Duncan he has to sing a reprise about his feelings, an enraged Duncan runs down the side of the pyramid, dragging Courtney and Gwen with him. He tells Chris that he refuses to sing and Chris reminds him that if he doesn't sing he will be disqualified. Furious, Duncan quits the show and walks away, much to the surprise and shock of both Courtney and Gwen. After Izzy and Ezekiel arrive, Chris puts Izzy on Team Three and after non-stop begging from Ezekiel to return to the competition, Chris puts him on Team One, due to being one contestant short due to Duncan's quitting. Chris gets annoyed by Harold because he insists upon saying the team numbers in Egyptian. Chris then tells the chosen teams to pick a team name for their respective teams and they have three minutes to do so, while he finishes an ice-cream cone. Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Izzy and Cody become Team Amazon. Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Bridgette, Lindsay and the newly incorporated Ezekiel become Team Victory and after some debate, Alejandro, Noah, Owen, Tyler, and Sierra become Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot at Sierra's suggestion. Chris gives Team Amazon a camel, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot a goat, and Team Victory a stick. Leshawna questions why the team that made it past the finish line last got the better reward and the team that made it past the finish line first got the worst reward, but Chris tells her that he will explain it in the next episode, but only if he feels like it. After this, he signs off the episode. Songs *Will You, Won't You - The Irelanders *I'm the Music Meister - Total Drama cast, the Irelanders, the Foot Empire and the Music Meister *Not Evil - Queen Watavra Wa'Nabi *Come Fly With Us *Empire - Shadow MEYU'DemoSnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette and the Music Meister Transcript *Connor Lacey's Adventures of Total Drama World Tour - Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey